Reviens moi
by Friday Queen
Summary: Carmilla n'est jamais revenue après la bataille et Laura essaye de s'y faire. Mais que se passe-t-il quand trois moi plus tard dans une autre ville elle croise une jeune femme qui ressemble à Carmilla mais qui dit appeler Claire et n'a aucun souvenir d'elle ?
1. Chapter 1

Note : Une fiction pour célébrer le renouvellement de Carmilla :D

Disclaimer : Carmilla ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

**Reviens moi**

Carmila ne revint pas après la bataille, peu importe combien de temps Laura passa à prier ou à retourner dans les sous sols de la chapelle, Carmilla ne revint pas. LaFontaine, Perry, Danny et Kirsch firent tout ce qu'ils purent pour l'aider à traverser son deuil. Son père comprit que sa petite fille chérie avait perdue quelqu'un de très important pour elle et avait faillit rester à Silas aussi longtemps que nécessaire, après lui avoir rendu visite, mais elle réussit à le convaincre de rentrer chez lui. Laura parvint tout de même à réussir son semestre avec les conseils de Danny. Seul sa classe de journaliste avait été couronnée de succès grâce à ces vidéos, dont elle avait été incapable de les regarder à nouveau.

Cependant ce fut grâce à ces vidéos que son professeur l'envoya deux semaines en stage au sud de l'Autriche pour enquêter sur un fait divers. C'était tout ce dont elle avait toujours voulu, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était à cause de toute l'histoire avec la doyenne qu'elle avait la chance d'être ici. Une fois de plus Laura laissa ses pensées s'égarer jusqu'à Carmilla lorsqu'elle l'aperçu de l'autre côté du parc qu'elle était en train de traverser.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pensait voir le vampire, mais cette fois ci, Carmilla bouscula quelqu'un qui s'excusa auprès d'elle et ses doutes s'envolèrent tandis que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Carmilla était en face d'elle, en vie !

Sans attendre elle s'élança vers elle le sourire aux lèvres.

" Carmilla ! "

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Laura s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, toujours avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.

" Oh mon Dieu, c'est bien toi ! Je croyais... "

Sa gorge se noua et elle fut incapable de continuer. Elle prit donc Carmilla dans ses bras. La brune grimaça et ne rendit pas l'accolade.

" Je suis désolée, mais je crois que vous vous trompez. "

Laura ferma les yeux en entendant la voix de sa colocataire. Qu'es ce qu'elle lui avait manqué... Quand soudain elle comprit le sens des paroles de Carmilla. Elle se détacha paniquée.

Carmilla la regardait d'un air gênée.

" Je pense que vous m'avez confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. " Ajouta-t-elle. " On ne se connait pas. "

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard pour Laura.

" Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Carm... C'est moi ... Laura. "

Carmilla fronça les sourcils.

" Je ne... Je suis désolée... Mais je m'appelle Claire et on ne se connait pas. "

Non, c'était impossible se dit Laura. C'était Carmilla, elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. C'était Carmilla même si elle était vêtue d'un sweat-shirt avec un jeans bleu et des baskets rouges, même si dans ses yeux il n'y avait aucun signe qu'elle la connaissait. C'était Carmilla en face d'elle...

Laura réfléchit très vite et en vint à la terrible conclusion que Carmilla ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Cela devait être un effet secondaire de la lame ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'était obligée. Il fallait juste qu'elle lui fasse comprendre pour qu'elle se souvienne à nouveau.

" On était colocataire à Silas il y a quelque mois... "

La brune lui sourit gentiment et Laura sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en réponses. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué.

" Il y a quelque mois j'étais à Londres avec mon père... Je vous assure que vous vous trompez. " Répondit-elle gentiment.

Cette dernière fit un signe de tête à Laura et elle commença à partir. L'apprenti journaliste commença à paniquer et tenta le tout pour le tout.

" Je sais que tu es un vampire ! "

La brune se tourna vers elle vers elle avec inquiétude.

" Qu'es ce que... "

" Comment je saurais que tu es un vampire si je ne te connaissait pas !? "

Laura sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, sachant que c'était peut être sa dernière chance. Cependant le regard de Carmilla n'était guère encourageant. Il reflétait de l'incompréhension et peut-être un peu de peur...

" Je ne suis pas un vampire merci beaucoup ! " Répondit-elle froidement.

La jeune journaliste fut frappé par la sincérité de sa réponse et fut soudain prise de panique. Es-ce qu'elle s'était trompée ?

Soudain un homme aux cheveux grisonnants apparu aux côtés de Carmilla.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " Demanda-t-il à la brune.

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui.

" Non, ça va. Elle m'a confondu avec quelqu'un. "

Voyant que son ancienne colocataire allait s'en aller, Laura se sentit obligé de tenter une dernière chose.

" Carm... "

Cette dernière se tourna une dernière fois avec Laura avec un regard dur lui incitant de laisser tomber. Laura était tellement focalisée sur Carmilla qu'elle ne vit pas l'air paniqué de l'homme à ces côtés.

" Je suis désolée. " Murmura Laura en baissant les yeux.

La brune sentit soudain son cœur battre la chamade à la vu de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

" Allons-y papa. " Dit-elle avant de commencer à partir.

Laura sentait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux lorsque l'homme, apparemment le père de la femme qu'elle avait prit pour Carmilla, s'approcha d'elle d'un air menaçant.

" Ne l'approchez plus ! "

Lorsque Laura croisa son regard elle sentit un regain d'énergie. L'homme en face d'elle avait quelque chose à cacher... La jeune femme était donc bien Carmilla !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Comme toute bonne journaliste, Laura décida de suivre Carmilla et l'homme qui se faisait passer pour son père, heureusement qu'elle avait garé la voiture qu'elle louait non loin du parc. Elle les suivit une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une petite maison. Laura resta cachée dans sa voiture le temps qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Elle sortie et s'approcha de la boite aux lettres pour trouver le nom de famille de l'homme avec la ferme idée d'enquêter sur lui et pourquoi Carmilla était avec lui. Avant de partir elle jeta un dernier regard vers les fenêtres dans l'espoir de voir Carmilla mais se fut soldé par un échec.

Laura essaya de terminer rapidement le projet que son professeur lui avait confié pour se plonger pleinement sur l'énigme Carmilla. Elle apprit que Claire et James Novak avaient emménagé ici il y a près de trois mois. Trois mois mais surtout le lendemain du jour de la bataille contre la doyenne, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ! Laura appela LaFontaine, qui sans surprise était avec Perry, pour tout expliquer. Ces deux amies furent septiques au début mais Laura ne lâcha rien et parvint à les convaincre que c'était bel et bien Carmilla. LaFontaine se proposa de faire des recherches de son côté pour essayer de trouver une explication à tout cela.

Cependant Laura ne tenait plus, elle ne pouvait pas rester en place sachant qu'à une dizaine de minute de son hôtel il y avait Carmilla. Deux jours après avoir appelé ses deux amies rousses, elle décida d'aller revoir Carmilla. Elle attendit devant la maison que son soit-disant père parte pour aller la voir.

" Vous ! " S'exclama Carmilla en ouvrant la porte.

Laura essaye de ne pas avoir l'air trop triste en voyant que son ancienne colocataire ne se souvenait toujours pas d'elle.

" Avant que vous appeliez la police j'ai besoin de vous parler ! " Répondit-elle rapidement en levant les bras.

Carmilla la regarda longuement avant de s'appuyer contre le cadre de la porte en croisant les bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle allait l'écouter. Cette image lui fit tant penser à Carmilla que Laura eut du mal à commencer à parler.

" Alors voila, je suis Laura Hollis et on était colocataire à Silas mais tu ne t'en souviens pas mais j'ai besoin que tu t'en souviennes Carmilla parce que tu me manques... "

La brune se sentit vaciller en voyant les yeux pleins de larmes de Laura.

" Mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu sais que ce n'est pas ta vie ici. Tu n'es pas une vendeuse de vêtement et cet homme n'est pas ton père... "

Laura lui tendit une carte.

" J'ai besoin que tu t'en rappelles Carmilla... " Continua-t-elle. " Si tu as des questions ou n'importe quoi viens me voir. Je suis dans cet hôtel. "

Carmilla prit délicatement la carte qui était face à elle et Laura essaya de ne pas pleurer en voyant que c'était plus part politesse qu'autre chose. Elle regarda intensément Carmilla une dernière fois avant de partir. Maintenant la balle était dans son camp. Même si elle avait envie que Carmilla se souvienne d'elle et qu'elle était aux anges qu'elle soit toujours vivante, elle n'avait aucun droit d'exiger qu'elle retourne vers elle. Peut-être qu'elle était heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie, sans elle. Laura essaya de ne pas trop penser à cette option même si elle était toujours quelque part en tête.

Les deux prochains jours Laura resta quasiment exclusivement dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour se consacrer à son projet de journalisme mais le cœur n'y était pas. Lorsque soudain elle reçut un appel sur son téléphone portable. Elle fronça les sourcils ne connaissant pas l'identifiant.

" Allô ? "

" Laura ? "

Le cœur de cette dernière se mit à battre à toute allure en reconnaissant la voix de son ancienne colocataire.

" Oui. "

" C'est... Hum... Claire. "

" Oui. " Répondit-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

" J'aimerais qu'on discute, tu es toujours dans ton hôtel ? " Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Laura se leva rapidement du lit sur lequel elle était assise.

" Oui bien sur ! "

" Quand es-ce que je peux venir ? "

" N'importe quand ! " Répondit-elle précipitamment.

Laura sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle quand elle entendit le faible rire de l'autre côté de la ligne.

" Je serais là dans une demi heure alors. "

" Très bien alors à toute à l'heure. "

" Oui, à toute à l'heure. "

Dès qu'elles eurent raccrochées Laura s'empressa de ranger sa chambre d'hôtel et de se changer pour être la plus présentable possible. Lorsqu'elle entendit des coups à sa porte quelques temps plus tard elle se précipita vers elle. Carmilla était de l'autre côté, toujours avec une tenue vestimentaire étrange pour elle mais cela n'empêcha pas le sourire sur les lèvres de Laura à la vue de la brune.

" Entre je t'en pris. "

Carmilla hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le lit qui trônait en plein milieu de la chambre. Laura ferma la porte en essayant de retrouver son calme.

" Donc pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? " Demanda la journaliste avec entrain en prenant une chaise pour faire face à la brune.

" Non. "

Le sourire de Laura s'effaça instantanément.

" Mais... J'ai fais des rêves... " Commença Carmilla en se tordant les mains. " des rêves qui ressemble à des souvenirs. "

Laura fronça les sourcils.

" Depuis quelques temps ces rêves sont récurant mais je n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention et... "

Soudain Carmilla se leva et passa sa main dans les cheveux.

" C'est totalement insensé ! " Marmonna-t-elle.

Laura la regarda avec inquiétude ne sachant pas quoi faire.

" Quoi donc ? "

" Tout ça ! " Répondit-elle en faisant de grands signes. " Toi... Moi... Je ne te connais même pas mais... "

La pièce resta silencieuse quelques instants. Laura avait trop peur de briser ce silence tandis que Carmilla faisant les cent pas.

" Dans ces rêves je vis dans une autre époque... Mon père... Mon père c'est un autre homme et ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde... Et il y a tout ces bals... "

Carmilla se rassit en se plongeant dans ses rêves.

" Je pensais que c'était juste des rêves jusque là mais... Dans un de ces bals quelque chose tourne mal... "

Carmilla croisa les yeux de Laura.

" Un vampire ? " Demanda cette dernière.

" Oui... Et après... J'en deviens un... Je traverse les époques avec eux, il y a... "

" Ta mère vampire. " Termina Laura.

La brune hocha la tête et se tut un autre instant.

" Je n'en ait jamais parlé à qui que se soit. Comment le sais-tu ? "

" Car tout ça est vrai, se sont tes souvenirs. "

Carmilla secoua la tête.

" C'est impossible. "

" Carmilla... "

La brune se leva brusquement.

" Ce n'est pas mon nom ! " Dit-elle avec force.

" Je... " Commença Laura.

" Je n'aurait pas du venir ici... C'était une erreur. " La coupa Carmilla.

La brune se dirigea vers la porte à grand pas rapidement suivit par Laura.

" Non, ne pars pas... "

Carmilla ouvrit la porte sans s'arrêter.

" Claire s'il te plait. "

Mais cela ne servit à rien car elle partit sans se retourner. Laura considéra la rattraper mais se ravisa préférant laisser un peu d'espace à Carmilla. Elle appela LaFontaine pour tout lui raconter une fois calmée. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer après le départ de son ancienne colocataire. La rousse parvint à la rassurer en lui faisant comprendre que Carmilla commençait à se souvenir peu à peu de sa vie. Cependant comme elle avait vécu durant près de 300 ans il allait falloir attendre avant qu'elle n'arrive au XXIeme siècle d'elle même, de plus il n'était pas évident d'accepter le fait qu'elle avait été un vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

A la plus grande joie de Laura deux jours plus tard Carmilla frappa à nouveau à sa porte. Elle paraissait stressée et commença par s'excuser pour son comportement de la fois précédente.

" Ce n'est rien, je comprend. " La rassura Laura, trop heureuse de la voir.

Carmilla s'assit à nouveau sur le lit avec Laura face à elle sur une chaise. Cette dernière essaya de ne pas sourire en se souvenant qu'il leur était arrivé de nombreuses fois de faire un tel schéma à Silas.

" Je... J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu as dit la dernière fois. " Commença Carmilla.

Laura hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

" Cela ne veux pas dire que je te crois. " S'empressa d'ajouter la brune. " Mais... "

Elle se tut à nouveau.

" J'ai fait d'autres rêves... Il avait cette fille que je devais... "

La voix de Carmilla se brisa et le cœur de Laura en fit de même.

" Tu as rêvé d'Ell ? " Demanda Laura.

Elle essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point cela l'affectait, car Carmilla avait aimé Ell et à ce jour elle ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Cette situation était terriblement douloureuse pour elle mais elle fit de son mieux pour passer outre pour Carmilla.

" Je l'aimais. " Dit la brune, comme une évidence.

" Oui. " Répondit doucement Laura.

" Et elle, elle m'a trahi... "

En voyant la détresse de Carmilla la journaliste ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre.

" Ce n'était pas de sa faute... Du moins pas entièrement. "

" Ma mère ? C'était à cause d'elle non ? "

" Oui. Elle lui a dit que tu étais un vampire. "

Carmilla hocha la tête en essayant d'assimiler les informations. Laura la regarda un moment, la brune semblait perdue et c'était horrible à voir pour la journaliste. Elle n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais en ce moment elle était en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et elle ne voulait pas l'embrouiller plus qu'elle ne l'était.

Soudain un bip retentit dans la chambre d'hôtel. Carmilla prit son portable en soupirant.

" C'est mon père, il ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Je devrais y aller avant qu'il ne se rende compte de mon absence. "

Laura fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'elle était ici sans que son pseudo père ne soit au courant. Quelque part c'était une pensée réconfortante de savoir que Carmilla ne lui faisait pas confiance. De plus Laura était toujours curieuse de savoir qui était cet homme, malheureusement elle n'avait toujours réussit à trouver de réponse.

" Euh... Merci de m'avoir écouté. " Dit maladroitement Carmilla sur le pas de la porte.

Laura hocha la tête en souriant.

" Reviens quand tu veux... Claire. "

La brune lui rendit timidement son sourire avant de partir.

Carmilla ne revint pas avant trois jours. Laura fut encore plus heureuse de la revoir car son professeur l'avait contacté, il fallait qu'elle rentre à la fin de la semaine, soit dans deux jours.

" Claire, salut. " Dit Laura en essayant de ne pas grimacer à son nom.

La journaliste s'écarte pour laisser Carmilla s'asseoir sur son lit.

" Elle m'a enfermé dans une tombe... "

Cette fois ci Laura s'assit à côté de la brune.

" Pour me punir... Pour être tombée amoureuse... "

Carmilla leva les yeux vers Laura et cette dernière vit qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Tu ne te rappelles pas ? "

" Non... Mes rêves se sont sont des scènes, des émotions... Pas une histoire. Et là c'était intense, j'étais trahi... J'étais en colère mais surtout j'avais peur... "

" Ta... mère elle étai très ancienne et très puissante. Et elle faisait des sacrifices à un ancien démon. "

Carmilla la regarda avec attention.

" Tu t'en souviens ? " Demanda Laura.

" Non. "

La journaliste soupira et continua son récit.

" Tu... Tu étais l'appât. Tu attirais les filles pour... Le sacrifice... Mais avec Ell c'était différent car tu l'as vraiment aimé. Tu avais prévu de t'enfuir avec elle, mais ta mère l'a su et lui révélé ta vrai nature... Elle n'était pas heureuse de savoir que tu allais t'enfuir donc elle t'a obligé à la regardé mourir avant de t'enfermer dans un cercueil pour te punir... "

" Attend tu veux dire que j'ai fait mourir ces filles ? "

" Carm... Claire... " Commença Laura en voyant la brune se lever.

" Non, stop ! Comment c'est possible ? Je n'ai pas pu vivre ça, je suis humaine... Je mange de la nourriture, j'ai mon cœur qui bat, je dort... Je suis humaine ! "

Laua se leva à son tour.

" Tu... Non je refuse de croire tout ça ! J'ai un père qui m'aime et j'ai une vie derrière moi... Je ne te connais pas, je n'étais pas dans ton université car j'étais à Londres avec mon père. "

" Claire je t'en pris... " Dit Laura en essayant d'attraper la main de Carmilla.

Cependant cette dernière s'écarta violemment du contact.

" Non ! Je ne suis pas cette fille... Je ne veux pas l'être ! " Répondit-elle avec ferveur.

" Mais comment expliques tu rêves alors ? " Répondit Laura avec la même ferveur.

" Je... Se sont des rêves c'est tout... "

" Tu sais très bien que non... "

" Je ne veux pas ! "

Carmilla regarda une dernière fois Laura avant de partir de la chambre à nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, follow et fav :D Bonnes fêtes mes chers ;)

**Chapitre 4**

Laura se laissa tomber sur son lit et se mit à pleurer sentant qu'elle était en train de perdre Carmilla à nouveau. Elle parvint à retrouver ses esprits le lendemain matin. Elle prit son portable et défila jusqu'au numéro avec lequel Carmilla l'avait appelé quelques jours plus tôt et lui écrit un texto. Elle lui expliqua le reste de son histoire, mais surtout la leur. Elle lui raconta comment elle était devenu sa colocataire, comment elle avait appris qu'elle était un vampire, comment elle était restée pour elle et comment elle était partie chercher la lame d'Hastur pour elle, comment elle pouvait se transformer en immense chat et comment elle était morte sous ses yeux. Elle finit pas lui expliquer son incompréhension sur sa survie, sur le fait qu'elle était maintenant humaine et son manque de souvenirs.

Carmilla ne répondit pas et ne vint pas la voir. Laura regarda son téléphone portable toute la journée, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Le soir elle lui renvoya un dernier message pour lui dire qu'elle quittait la ville le lendemain et qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'elle. Laura eut du mal à envoyer ce texto mais elle le fit tout de même car Carmilla méritait d'avoir une vie simple à son tour.

Elle ne dormit que très peu et très mal. Elle commença à ranger ses affaires dès le levé du jour, même si elle n'y mettait aucun cœur, elle eut finit ses valises presque trois heures avant son départ. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, pour essayer de se reposer tout en regardant son téléphone mais elle n'avait toujours aucun texto de la part de Carmilla.

Laura se sentit dériver dans un léger sommeil lorsque la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit brusquement. La journaliste se leva précipitamment pour faire face à la personne qui venait de rentrer.

" Claire ! " S'exclama Laura. " Mon Dieu, je suis contente que tu... "

" Tais toi Cupcake. " Lui répondit-elle en s'élançant vers elle.

La brune posa ses mains sur les joues de Laura et l'embrassa. Laura sursauta de surprise avant de pousser un gémissement de contentement en fermant les yeux... Lorsque soudain elle compris ce qu'il se passait elle s'écarta brusquement.

" Carmilla ? " Demanda-t-elle en regardant la jeune en face d'elle dans les yeux. " C'est toi ? Tu m'as appelé Cupcake ! Je ne t'avais pas dit que tu m'appelais comme ça donc c'est bien toi no... "

Laura ne put finir sa phrase que Carmilla s'était penchée pour un autre baiser.

" Oui c'est moi Creampuff " Répondit-elle en souriant et avec une voix que seule son ancienne colocataire pouvait avoir.

" Oh mon Dieu ! " S'exclama-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

Laura passa ses bras autour des épaules de Carmilla et l'attira contre elle.

" Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir... "

" Je suis là maintenant. " Répondit la brune en la prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

Laura se laissa pleurer quelques instants et elle sentit que son ancienne colocataire faisait de même.

" Mais comment ? Pourquoi tu ne te souvenais plus ? "

Carmilla prit la main de la jeune femme et la fit s'asseoir sur son lit pour parler.

" Après m'être jetée dans la lumière je me suis réveillée dans un lit... Que je croyais être mon lit... Et il y avait David... C'était l'homme qui se faisait passer pour mon père. Il était employé par ma mère mais c'était un humain, il était orphelin et ma mère l'a prit en charge en quelque sorte. Elle a toujours eu besoin d'humains... Il en faisait partie. Il m'a toujours apprécié... "

Laura grimaça et Carmilla se mit à rire.

" Pas dans ce sens là... "

" Oh... "

" Quand la bataille a eu lieu il n'était pas loin et il est venu me chercher après votre départ. "

" Comment tu le sais ? "

" Je lui ai demandé après avoir retrouvé mes souvenirs. "

" Mais pourquoi tu me disais que tu étais allée à Londres avec lui ? "

" Parce que c'était ce qu'il m'avait dit... Après être revenue j'étais totalement perdue, je ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait et il m'a raconté des tas de choses... J'étais psychologiquement faible et je l'ai cru, je me suis crée des souvenirs avec lui... J'étais dans le déni de mon passé. "

Laura eut les larmes aux yeux, elle prit la main de la brune.

" Carm, je suis tellement désolée. "

Carmilla serra la main.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute... "

" J'aurais dû revenir... On aurait dû vérifier que étais là... Je suis désolée Carm, tellement désolée. "

" Hey... Hey... Laura arrête... Ce n'est rien. "

Voyant que Laura allait pleurer à nouveau Carmilla se pencha pour lui donner un bref baiser.

" Il ne m'a pas maltraité ou quoi... Tout va bien. "

Laura hocha la tête en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

" Et comment tu es devenue humaine ? "

" La lame... Elle a aspiré le vampire en moi. "

Carmilla chassa les quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur les joues de Laura.

" Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a fait te rappeler qui tu étais ? "

L'ancienne vampire se mit à rire.

" Toi bien sûr ! "

La journaliste rougit.

" La première fois que je ne t'ai pas reconnu mais quelque chose en moi me disait que je pouvais te faire confiance. C'était un sentiment étrange et quand tu m'as dit que j'étais un vampire j'ai commencé à paniquer à cause de mes rêves... Et il y avait toutes ces petites choses qui n'allait pas dans ma vie qui m'ont sauté aux yeux après notre rencontre... Mais je ne voulais pas te croire, c'était trop effrayant... Et pourtant je suis venue te voir parce que je me sentais étrangement attirée par toi. Quand tu comprenais mes rêves et me les expliquaient... Je ne savais plus quoi penser jusqu'à ce que tu me dises pour les sacrifices. Je ne voulais pas que se soit vrai même après que tu m'ais dit comment j'étais morte. "

Carmilla ferma brièvement les yeux.

" Mais tout à changé quand j'ai reçut ton message me disant que tu partais. "

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Laura.

" Quelque chose s'est déchiré en moi... Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, c'était inconcevable... C'était aussi douloureux que mon rêve avec Ell... J'avais peur, je ne comprenait pas... Je suis partie en douce de chez moi pour essayer de m'éclaircir les idées quand j'ai vu... "

Carmilla pouffa de rire quelques instants.

" Quoi ? " Demanda Laura, impatience de savoir la suite.

" J'ai vu ce gars avec un T-Shirt Doctor Who... J'ai pensé à ta tasse dans notre chambre... Soudain tout s'est assemblé dans ma tête, je n'avais besoin que d'un déclic. Je suis rentrée chez moi, enfin chez David, qui se faisait appeler James pour des explications... Et puis je suis venue ici. "

Laura sourit avant d'embrasser Carmilla sans retenue, la brune ne s'y attendit pas et fut déséquilibré ce qui les fit tomber toutes les deux sur le lit. Cependant elles ne semblèrent pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Carmilla glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Laura et la fit basculer sous elle sans quitter ses lèvres. Elles continuèrent de s'embrasser de longues secondes.

" Je suis tellement heureuse en ce moment. " Chuchota Laura.

Carmilla sourit et s'éloignant un peu.

" Donc maintenant tu vis avec Betty ? " Demanda la brune.

" Non, elle est partie peu de temps après... Je suis seule maintenant. "

" Et mes affaires ? "

" Elles sont toujours dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas réussis à les jeter. " Répondit Laura en rougissant un peu.

Carmilla se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau et Laura se dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se laisser de ces baisers.

" J'ai pris un billet de train pour venir à Silas. " Annonça la brune.

" C'est vrai ? " Demanda l'autre jeune femme les yeux brillants.

" Oui avant de venir ici, donc je me disais que je pourrais venir récupérer mes affaires... "

" Oh. " Répondit Laura déçue.

" Ou reprendre mon ancienne partie de la chambre... " Continua-t-elle la voix pleine de sous entendus.

Laura lui sourit.

" J'aimerais beaucoup... Mais attend ce n'était pas trop cher de prendre un billet pour le jour même ? "

Carmilla haussa les épaules.

" Je ne sais pas, j'ai pris de l'argent dans un des comptes de ma mère... Croit moi que ce n'est pas ce qui manque, tu as vu la maison de David ? "

Laura se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau pour de longues et parfaites minutes. Elles ne se détachèrent que pour respirer la journaliste passa doucement ses mains sur les bras de la brune et cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

" Comment ça fait d'être humaine à nouveau ? "

" C'est... Un peu effrayant de savoir qu'on peut mourir à tout moment... Je pense que je le fait de ne plus pouvoir me transformer en chat va me manquer aussi... "

Laura sourit au souvenir du grand chat.

" Mais savoir que maintenant je vais pouvoir vieillir à tes côtés ça vaut bien toutes les peines du monde. " Ajouta Carmilla.

Laura eut les larmes aux yeux face à cette réponse et la brune ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant un tel élan de sincérité de sa part. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais peut à peut les mains commencèrent à explorer le corps de l'autre et la température dans la chambre augmenta tout à tout.

" Ton train doit partir à quelle heure ? " Demanda Carmilla entre deux baisers.

" Dans une heure... "

" Ok. " Répondit-elle avait d'enlever la chemise de Laura.

Ils allaient surement le rater mais c'était clairement le cadet de leurs soucis en ce moment.

**_FIN._**


End file.
